To reduce the time and cost of developing components for complex systems (e.g., aircraft), industries use distributed networks to perform simulation and analysis. These networks may use integrated and automated execution of applications that reside inside a number of separate network domains of different component developers. For example, an Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) may execute a multidisciplinary simulation and optimization that requires automated data transfer back and forth between applications residing inside different suppliers' firewalls. Securing distributed computing across firewalls has been a great challenge.